Assigning tasks to users in a computer network is known for example from resource management computer programs. In such resource management computer programs, typically projects are divided into tasks. Each task is assigned to one or more users. Datasets, for example in databases, are used to make such assignments. Said datasets for example comprise username and task name.
Typically, the user of such resource management tool, the users working on tasks and—optionally—managers supporting the users, may access information about users and tasks via said resource management tool. However, resource management systems are typically limited to provide static information about users working on tasks.